Aventuras de Hogwarts
by Seremoon
Summary: Septiembre, inicio de curso en Hogwarts. Recopilación de mini retos de la Copa de la Casa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Asqueroso Espectáculo

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _"La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 ** _Palabra: arcada_**

* * *

 **Asqueroso espectáculo**

En esta ocasión la reunión se llevaría a cabo en el comedor de la mansión. Todo mundo estaba invitado: el Lord, junto con los mortífagos más sádicos y sanguinarios; incluida mi hermana Bella y nosotros.

En ese momento los Carrow llegaron con una de las profesoras de Hogwarts, la de la clase de Estudios Muggles.

«De seguro es una mestiza, si no, no se hubieran tomado tanta molestia en traerla viva», pensé.

Sobre la mesa flotaba el cuerpo desmayado de la profesora. Mientras todos manteníamos la mirada baja, el Lord nos contó acerca de las aberraciones que esta "maestra" les quería enseñar a nuestros hijos. Principalmente, el realizar uniones con los sangre sucia para nuestra reproducción.

Una mueca de asco y una arcada intentaban asomarse en mi rostro, pero como toda una Malfoy, nada parecía alterarme.

Al finalizar su discurso, el Lord se dispuso a matar a la profesora, regodeándose de la cara impasible de Severus.

Poco después le dijo algo a la serpiente, quien rápidamente reptó sobre la mesa para comérsela. Para la víbora fue todo un festín. Sin perder tiempo abrió sus fauces al máximo, de forma que el cuerpo entero e inerte entró con gran facilidad en ella.

Era una escena tan grotesca que traté de cerrar los ojos, pero sentí la mirada del Lord sobre mí, por lo que tuve que aguantar las náuseas y el asco, al ver cómo los demás disfrutaban del asqueroso espectáculo.

Nuevamente las arcadas comenzaban a subir por mi garganta. Logré controlarlas, pero no por mucho tiempo. Por fin el espectáculo terminó y el Lord me veía con diversión…

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Creo que el terror no va conmigo xD_

 _Espero les agrade esta pequeña historia. Quiero agradecer a_ _ **Kristy**_ _por betear esta historia._


	2. Visión maldita

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _"La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 ** _Personaje:_** _ **George Weasley**_

 **Visión** **maldita**

Estaba demasiado cansado, poco a poco iba cayendo en la inconsciencia…

 _Se encontraba en el departamento de misterios buscando la sala donde según los rumores estaba un espejo mágico. Este te mostraba tu más preciado deseo y es por eso que anduvo horas vagando por el departamento de misterios bajo la capa invisible de Harry._

 _De repente, reconoció aquella puerta donde se encontraba el velo. Aquel por donde Harry había perdido a su padrino Sirius Black y justo a un lado vio aquel maravilloso artefacto, el cual iba a permitirle despedirse de su hermano._

 _Con manos temblorosas e incertidumbre bloqueó la puerta para que nadie más entrara. Poco a poco fue acercándose al espejo, pero este solo le devolvía su reflejo, no veía nada más._

 _Molesto por ver que no había funcionado se acercó un poco más quedando lo suficientemente cerca para ver algo realmente aterrador. Él solo esperaba poder ver a su hermano, pero el espejo solo le mostraba la forma en que moriría._

 _No entendía nada. Se suponía que ese espejo le iba a mostrar su mayor deseo y él solo quería volver a ver a su hermano, despedirse y reír con él una última vez, pero eso no sucedía._

 _Al contrario, solo podía verse él mismo en una habitación, bebiendo whisky de fuego, llorando desoladamente y haciéndose múltiples cortes los brazos y principalmente en las muñecas._

 _Veía como poco a poco su sangre comenzaba a correr a través de las sabanas volviendo todo de un rojo escarlata y escribiendo el nombre de su hermano con su sangre sobre la cama._

Se despertó abruptamente, esa maldita pesadilla no lo dejaba en paz nunca, desde aquel día. Cada vez estaba más cansado de luchar contra aquella visión, siempre trataba de dormir menos y su mantra para no caer ante aquella visión era: _«Fred no querría que yo hiciera eso»_. Esa simple frase le ayudaba a salir adelante, pero cada día era más difícil de pronunciar.

La tentación de reunirse con su hermano en el otro mundo era cada vez más fuerte, trataba de resistirse y no caer, pero estaba demasiado cansado para seguir…

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _¡Hola! Siento que es un poco cruel mi historia, pero la inspiración se fue y no logre que saliera otra cosa._


	3. Un gran descubrimiento

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _"La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Situación** : Dar un paseo de madrugada por el Bosque Prohibido._

 **Un gran descubrimiento**

La cabeza le dolía y los rayos de sol le molestaban demasiado, su resaca era peor que la primera vez que bebió cerveza de mantequilla.

Estaba desorientado. Al abrir los ojos se sorprendió del lugar donde se encontraba. _«¿Qué demonios pensaba cuando decidió dar un paseo al Bosque Prohibido?»_ , se reprendió mentalmente. Mientras se levantaba se percató de que no estaba solo y junto a él durmiendo tranquilamente y desnuda estaba su amiga del alma: Hermione.

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y poco a poco sus recuerdos comenzaron a llegar…

Primero estaba bebiendo el tan famoso whisky de fuego que le sirvieron los gemelos, todo para festejar que ganaron en su último partido de quidditch; después ver a Hermione llorando por el tonto de Ron que se andaba besando con una chica por todas partes del castillo.

Luego, él abrazando y consolando a su amiga ya que estaban sufriendo por lo mismo y comenzando a beber directamente de la botella. Otro más de cuando empezaron a caminar hacia el Bosque Prohibido mientras iban platicando y de repente se sobresaltó…

El ultimo recuerdo de estar besando a su amiga casi hermana sin que nadie los detuviera y teniendo a pesar de todo un final feliz...

Sonrió para sus adentros porque a final de cuentas él quería mucho a Hermione, y en ese preciso momento se daba cuenta de ello; no la quería de la misma forma que antes y al parecer ese sentimiento había crecido mucho más que lo que sentía por Ginny.

Su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse, se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga, quien tenía una expresión aterrada, pues al parecer había recordado todo al igual que él. Harry optó por abrazarla para transmitirle confianza.

—Este ha sido el mejor paseo a la luz de la luna que hemos tenido Hermione —comentó sonriendo—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó sonrojado, antes de que tanto él como ella se arrepintieran de sus acciones.

—Tienes razón Harry, ha sido el mejor paseo para descubrir muchas cosas —dijo entendiendo a la perfección a su amigo—. Acepto —respondió acercándose lentamente para besarlo.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola! Espero les agrade esta pequeña historia con algo de miel xD_


	4. ¿Un qué?

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **¿Un qué?**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba muy, muy sorprendido. Había estudiado todo el verano para convertirse en animago y era el momento de practicar. Aunque después de que Ojo Loco lo convirtiera en hurón pensó que su forma animaga seria esa. De hecho, se preparó psicológicamente para verse de esa manera, pero como siempre nada salía como él lo planeaba.

El reflejo que le regresaba el espejo no era lo que él esperaba, es más, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de animal era. Primero porque tenía cola de castor y pico de pato. Obviamente nadie debía saber esto, pero parecía que su día iba a empeorar.

Sin darse cuenta al momento de ver su reflejo soltó un grito que debido a su forma sonó más como un ronquido, cosa que alertó a Narcissa y a Blaise quienes se encontraban en la casa.

Subieron presurosamente para ver lo que ocurría. Al llegar en la cara de Narcissa apareció una mueca de asco al ver al animal. El repelús ante la criatura hizo que llamara a su elfo para que lo sacara.

Draco al escuchar a su madre optó por correr despavorido en dirección a su cama para esconderse, pero con un chasquido de dedos el elfo ya lo tenía en sus manos.

—¿Qué tipo de animal es ese? —preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —respondió Narcissa viendo fijamente al pequeño—. No creo que sea de por aquí.

—¿Puedo usar tu biblioteca? —volvió a preguntar el moreno.

—Si, vamos —contestó.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la biblioteca, mientras el elfo llevaba al pequeño animal a la parte de atrás de la mansión y lo lanzaba sin cuidado al jardín.

Draco no lo podía creer. «Ese maldito elfo me las pagara», pensó.

Al ver que no había nadie a su alrededor se concentró en regresar a su forma humana, se sintió mucho mejor al lograrlo. Sin embargo, unas fuertes carcajadas a su espalda lo sorprendieron.

Blaise no podía parar de reír al ver que aquel extraño animal era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de las serpientes.

—Veo que te gusta convertirte en animales pequeños —dijo Blaise entrecortadamente debido a la risa—, después de ser un hurón, ahora eres un ornitorrinco.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Draco molesto queriendo matar a Blaise por osar burlarse de él—. Espero no saldrá de aquí, ¿entendido Zabini?

Rápidamente la risa de Blaise se sofocó, sabiendo que el rubio lo cruciaria sin dudarlo.

—Ornitorrinco —respondió el moreno ya más calmado—. Es un mamífero semiacuático del este de Australia y además... —dijo y una gran sonrisa comenzó a surgir en la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Además qué? —preguntó con duda el rubio, no sabía si quería o no saber lo que diría Zabini.

—¡Puede poner huevos! —gritó empezando a reír fuertemente.

Draco sabía que le esperaba una larga vida junto a Blaise; él nunca olvidara esto y mucho menos dejaría que él lo olvidara. Definitivamente jamás volverá a usar la animagia.

* * *

 _ **NA:** Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia. También aviso que utilice las 100 palabras extra que tenia._


	5. Mamá

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Mamá**

—No me gusta hablar de esto —dijo Montgomery, secando el sudor de su frente. Aún a sus veinte años la muerte de su madre lo seguía atormentando.

 ** _Flashback_**

Era un día soleado y estábamos en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

Mamá preparaba unos deliciosos hot cakes con mermelada, mientras yo veía como lo hacía y tarareaba la canción que mis hermanas me enseñaron en vacaciones.

De repente, no supe que pasó; mi madre se puso muy nerviosa mientras veía por la ventana. La última vez que la había visto así fue dos semanas antes de que mis hermanas se fueran al colegio. Fuimos al Callejón Diagón y vio a unas personas vestidas completamente de negro. Me jalo y rápidamente nos fuimos de ahí, como si quien-tú-sabes nos persiguiera.

—Escóndete —murmuró viendo fijamente por la ventana. Yo también quería ver, pero cuando lo intente me lanzó bajo la mesa. Chispas plateadas, doradas y de colores salieron de su varita hacia donde yo estaba, después ya no pude moverme.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero nada salía de mi boca. Ningún sonido.

Alguien llego a casa y tiro la puerta al entrar. Estaban discutiendo. Escuché a muchas personas hablar, pero no reconocí ninguna voz.

De repente, mamá comenzó a llorar y yo también. «¡Auuuuuuuuu!», se escuchó por toda la casa. Mamá empezó a gritar. Alguien la estaba lastimando y yo no podía hacer nada. La sangre comenzó a correr hacia mí, estaba muy asustado.

Cuando los gritos cesaron los extraños destruyeron varias cosas de la casa, hasta que por fin se fueron. Yo seguía inmóvil bajo la mesa.

Más tarde escuché la chimenea, a lo lejos oí a mi hermana quien acababa de llegar a casa. Corrí hacia ella y traté de decirle lo que había pasado, pero fue inútil. No podía dejar de llorar.

Al ver mi estado, mi hermana corrió a la cocina y un grito de sorpresa y horror salió de ella. Regreso a la chimenea, hablaba tan rápido que no alcance a entender ni una palabra de lo que decía. Unas personas vestidas de blanco comenzaron a entrar a casa llevándose a mamá.

No recuerdo mucho después de ese día, solo que la lluvia caía y el cielo estaba más gris que de costumbre: estábamos en el funeral de mamá.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero ahora sentía un poco de alivio.

* * *

 _ **AU:** ¡Hola! Espero les guste esta pequeña historia. Trate de escribirla como un niño de cinco años, pero por mas que lo intente no me fue posible. Así que lo metí en un recuerdo._


	6. ¡Maldita serpiente, yo soy tu amo!

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **¡Maldita serpiente, yo soy tu amo!**

Aún no podía creer lo sucedido…

Ella siempre se encontraba llorando en el baño del segundo piso. Era un lugar solo y vacío, ninguna chica iba ahí ni de casualidad. Por eso se iba a llorar ahí todas sus penas y lo sentía como suyo, pero algo cambio aquel día; alguien más entro.

En cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse se quedó callada, se subió al retrete y se mantuvo en silencio; no quería que los demás se siguieran burlando de ella como Olive Hornby siempre lo hacía.

Escucho hablar en una lengua extraña a un niño y pensó en salir y correrlo de su lugar seguro, pero el sonido de paredes moviéndose la detuvo.

Miro rápidamente por arriba del cubículo y lo que vio la dejo impresionada. En el lugar de los lavabos había un enorme hoyo y de este salía una serpiente de ojos amarillos enorme, parecía un monstruo.

Antes de que la serpiente la viera se agacho. El niño volvía a hablar en esa lengua extraña. La curiosidad la llevo a bajarse del retrete con mucho cuidado y silencio. Tomo un respiro para armarse de valor y abrió un poco la puerta del cubículo para ver que sucedía.

El niño parecía gritarle a la serpiente y esta se empezaba a agitar un poco. De repente escucho como si la serpiente hablara mientras acercaba su cabeza al niño.

—¡Maldita serpiente, yo soy tu amo! —gritó enojado el niño.

La serpiente se acercó a él y solo lo miro. Su cuerpo cayó como piedra en el frio y húmedo suelo del baño.

La serpiente regresó por el hoyo donde estaba y los lavabos regresaron a su lugar. Al poco rato, salió del cubículo y fue a revisar al chico.

No había duda, era Tom Riddle, el chico más guapo e inteligente de Hogwarts y había muerto por gritarle a una serpiente.

* * *

 _ **AU:** Bueno aquí dejo mi siguiente participación, pensé que no me daría tiempo pero creo que hoy si tengo inspiración XD __Espero que les agrade._


	7. Parque de diversiones1

_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje: Blaise Zabini_

 **Parque de diversiones**

El día era perfecto, tomé el desayuno en el jardín con mi madre, quien solo hablaba de su nueva víctima, quiero decir, de su nueva pareja con quien viajaría a Italia de vacaciones. Yo preferí invitar a mis amigos a disfrutar de ese hermoso día. Draco y Theo llegaron una hora después. Todo estaba bien hasta que a mi rubio amigo se le ocurrieron otros planes.

Últimamente Draco trataba de convencernos de ir a un parque al Londres muggle; yo no le veía el caso de arruinar un día tan perfecto, solo quería relajarme y descansar, pero su insistencia fue tanta que terminé accediendo.

El viaje hacia el parque fue horrible. Draco y Theo me dejaron solo en un asiento del autobús. Por un momento pensé que el viaje sería igual que el autobús noctambulo, pero cuando descubrí que avanzaba despacio pude respirar mejor.

Todo iba bien hasta que se subieron muchos muggles. Una señora de enorme trasero se sentó a mi lado. Al principio pensé que me aplastaría, pero cuando se sentó ocupó solo un lugar, el alivio se reflejó en mi rostro rápidamente.

El calor y el olor a muggle era insoportable. Discretamente me tapé la nariz para no respirar el mismo aire pero, al verme me golpeó, en la cabeza antes de bajar del autobús.

Eso había sido el colmo. Quería hechizar a la muggle esa pero, al ser menor de edad, no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts aunque, casualmente, cuando la señora iba cruzando la calle, su trasero comenzó a inflarse y rebotaba por toda la calle: magia accidental.

Al llegar al parque nos encontramos con más muggles. Mi cara de repelús solo hacía reír cada vez más a Draco y a Theo, quienes me jalaban a cada tienda que veían. Poco después llegó mi mayor temor: los juegos mecánicos.

Yo no quería subirme a esas cosas. Daban muchas vueltas, subían a unos cien metros y luego caían rápidamente; no se veían nada seguros. Cada vez que me subía a uno salía mareado. Mi delicioso desayuno amenazaba con salir de mi estómago con demasiada frecuencia; lo único bueno fue escuchar los gritos de Draco y Theo como damiselas en peligro. Eso jamás dejaré que lo olviden.

* * *

 _NA: ¡Primer reto! Espero les agrade. Y quiero agradecer a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por ser mi beta en esta pequeña historia._


	8. Campamento de verano

_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje: Draco Malfoy_

 **Campamento de verano**

Como siempre, el profesor Dumbledore nos sorprendió el año pasado. A petición de la profesora de estudios muggles, nos mandó a todo el colegio a un campamento de verano sin magia.

Según el director era para que aprendiéramos "a disfrutar de las cosas que la naturaleza y las relaciones entre alumnos de diferentes casas puedan brindarnos".

Toda mi casa se opuso de inmediato. Comenzamos a replicar sobre que teníamos planes para el verano y muchas cosas más, pero al final de nada nos sirvió la frase "Es obligatorio"; aquello nos calló a todos.

—Mi padre se enterará de esto —dije saliendo de ahí furioso.

El problema fue que mi padre tampoco pudo hacer nada. Al parecer, Dumbledore habló con el ministro de magia manteniendo que era necesario que los alumnos tuvieran esta grandiosa experiencia.

Finalmente, llegó el día que todos ansiábamos: el inicio de las vacaciones. Aunque en Slytherin se podía ver la depresión de todos por tener que anular las vacaciones programadas con tanto esmero y tener que ir al dichoso campamento.

La profesora de Estudios Muggles nos llevó cerca de un lago. A un lado había muchas cabañas y el clima era muy cálido. Después de darle un vistazo, se podía ver que el lugar no estaba nada mal.

Los problemas comenzaron cuando nos asignaron las cabañas. Dentro de una cabaña había ocho camas y un solo baño —por Merlín, que acaso no saben que nosotros los sangre pura necesitamos de nuestro espacio.

También teníamos problemas al dormir; las camas eran muy pequeñas y, si nos dábamos la vuelta para cambiar de posición, terminábamos en el piso. Crabbe y Goyle dejaron marcas en el suelo de todas las veces que se cayeron. Esa fue la única diversión que tuvimos.

Después la comida, todo lo que servían no tenía nada de sabor y era muy básica. En ocasiones tuvimos que comer con las manos. —¡Qué asco! Al parecer la higiene no era muy importante para los muggles.

Las actividades estuvieron un poco entretenidas; casi siempre nos estábamos burlando de la sangre sucia y sus amigos. El que peor hacía las cosas era la comadreja; esa fue otra parte de diversión. Lo malo es que siempre terminábamos sucios y peleando por el baño de la cabaña.

En resumen: fueron las peores vacaciones de mi vida. Este año pretendo ir a París y tener unas vacaciones dignas de un Malfoy.

* * *

 _NA: Segunda participación, espero les agrade._ _Y quiero agradecer a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por ser mi beta en esta pequeña historia._


	9. Buen comportamiento

_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje:_ _ **Barty Crouch Jr.**_

 **Buen comportamiento**

Barty Crouch Jr. era un exmortífago declarado culpable y encerrado en Azkaban por su propio padre. Tiempo después la esposa de Barty Sr enfermó y pidió como última voluntad liberar a su hijo de la prisión.

Barty Jr. idolatraba a Voldemort y le encantaba torturar a cualquier persona que se atravesara en su camino; debido a esto, poco a poco se volvió loco. Solo pensaba en que su Lord, estaría agradecido con él si mataba a más sangres sucias.

Para poder controlar el comportamiento de su hijo, Barty Sr. lo mantenía bajo la maldición Imperius y Winky, su elfina, se encargaba de él mientras su amo iba a trabajar al ministerio.

Siempre llegaba tarde a su casa, ya que no le gustaba ver a su único hijo en ese estado. Solo seguía manteniéndolo así porque se lo prometió a su difunta esposa. De ser por él, ya hubiera acabado con su propio hijo.

Una ocasión, Winky se acercó cautelosamente a él cuando recién llegaba a casa y le pidió como favor que le comprara un regalo a su amito, como ella siempre le decía a Barty Jr. Obviamente, él la rechazó y pidió no ser molestado por tonterías, pero ella insistió en que se merecía algún presente por su buen comportamiento durante todo ese tiempo.

Después de unas semanas, Barty Sr. llegó a su casa temprano, se sorprendió que Winky no lo recibiera y, molesto, se dirigió a la cocina a castigar a su elfina, pero lo que escuchó antes de entrar lo dejó petrificado.

En la cocina se podía escuchar una plática entre Winky y otra persona, la voz que escuchó le dio escalofríos.

Era su hijo, de eso podía estar seguro, pero no tenía ese tono de locura que lo caracterizaba y además se dirigía a la elfina juguetonamente y sin insultarla por el trato que le daba.

Un destello de paz brilló en sus ojos. Al parecer, él solo se comportaba como un demente frente a él. Ahora entendía por qué Winky había insistido en el regalo por buen comportamiento de su hijo. Ella no podría comprarle nada sin su autorización.

Al retirarse de ahí, solo escuchó cómo ambos jugaban en la cocina y cómo su hijo decía:

—Vamos, Winky, come un poco más, te va a encantar, recuerda que yo lo hice.

* * *

 _NA: Segundo reto de la copa, espero sea de su agrado. Y quiero agradecer a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por betear esta pequeña historia._


	10. Prototipo de mortífago

_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje: **Lily Evans**_

 **Prototipo de mortífago**

Lily Evans, una persona muy agradable y que siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás sin importar su origen o el problema en el que se metiera quien solicitaba su ayuda.

Una de las cosas que le irritaba era el acoso escolar que recibían algunos alumnos, principalmente su amigo Severus Snape.

Sev, como ella le decía, era constantemente víctima de sus compañeros de casa: los inmaduros y arrogantes Sirius Black y James Potter.

En una ocasión, mientras caminaba hacia el Lago Negro con sus compañeras, vislumbró a lo lejos a James y Sirius hechizando a su amigo. Rápidamente fue a ayudarlo y, de una vez por todas, poner en su lugar a sus compañeros.

—Bajen inmediatamente de ahí a Sev —exigió la chica con una mirada llena de furia.

—Solo si aceptas salir conmigo, pelirroja—respondió James con un guiño y una sonrisa divertida.

—Preferiría al calamar gigante antes que salir contigo —objetó—. He dicho que lo bajen ¿o acaso quieren probar mis hechizos? —dijo desafiante empuñando su varita.

Ambos chicos palidecieron ante la amenaza. Conocían lo suficientemente a Lily como para saber que ella no bromeaba y su furia era muy, pero muy peligrosa. Por lo que a regañadientes accedieron a bajar y liberar al Slytherin.

—Tienes suerte de que Lily haya llegado, Quejicus —exclamó Sirius mientras James lo bajaba.

—Yo no necesito que una sangre sucia inmunda me defienda de unos idiotas como ustedes —gritó Severus sin pensar.

Lily, quien aún estaba cerca de ahí, se lanzó hacia Severus, lo tomó por el cuello y lo estrelló contra un árbol, como si tuviera fuerza sobrehumana. A continuación, estrelló su puño en la cara de Severus.

—Creí que eras diferente, Sev, pero ahora sé que eres igual a estos dos —gritó furiosa señalando a sus compañeros.

La sangre comenzó a fluir de la nariz de Severus. Trató de alejar a Lily, pero era imposible.

—Está claro que nuestra amistad acaba de terminar. Adiós para siempre, prototipo de mortífago —susurró al oído y se alejó de ahí.

Todos estaban impresionados. Severus estaba petrificado. Nunca pensó que la reacción de Lily fuera de esa manera; ella no era violenta, jamás utilizaba los golpes.

James y Sirius aún seguían en shock y se hacían una nota mental de nunca hacer enojar a la chica pelirroja. A menos, claro, que quisieran perder su bello rostro.

* * *

 _NA: Segunda historia, espero sea de su agrado. Y quiero agradecer a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** por betear esta pequeña historia._


	11. Percy el tartamudo

_Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje:_ _ **Fred Weasley**_

 _Maldición:_ _ **Tartamudeante**_

 **Percy el tartamudo**

Llevaban días escuchando cada pergamino escrito de Percy sobre el grosor del fondo de los calderos, los pros y contras sobre si es muy delgado, muy grueso, de qué material, etc.

Toda la familia estaba harta de él. Los gemelos habían estado investigando qué podían hacer para callar a Percy, pero nada se les ocurría.

De repente, Fred recordó un hechizo que había practicado en la escuela para que, cualquier chico que se acercara a Angelina, tartamudeara sin parar.

—Feorge, creo que tengo una brillante idea —comentó emocionado—. Por fin dejaremos de morir de aburrimiento cuando Percy hable.

—¿Estás seguro Gred? Porque, si vuelvo a escuchar su ridículo discurso, le lanzaré una bomba fétida a su cuarto.

—Estoy seguro, Feorge, confía en mí —respondió Fred mientras agarraba su varita para bajar a cenar y así estar preparado.

Como era de esperarse, faltando poco para terminar la cena, Percy se levantó y sacó su pergamino para leerlo ante toda la familia; sin embargo, a la señal de Fred, George comenzó a ahogarse con la comida, distrayendo a todos.

Rápidamente, Fred murmuró el hechizo, mientras apuntaba a su Percy con la varita: s _tuttering lingo._

De reojo, George vio la señal de Fred y, poco a poco, dejó de toser y se fue incorporando en su silla.

—Ya estoy bien, creo que algo se me atoró.

Al ver que todo estaba bien y que todos volvían a su asiento, Percy carraspeó y comenzó a leer su pergamino.

—El gro-gro-grosor de los cal-cal-calderos. ¿Q-Q-Qué está pasando?

El lugar quedó en silencio. Sin embargo, nadie logró aguantar la risa por mucho tiempo. Unas risas estruendosas se escucharon en el comedor.

Percy, indignado por tal atrocidad hacia su persona, se dirigió rápidamente a los gemelos, quienes estaban tirados en el piso riendo sonoramente.

—F-F-Fred, G-G-George ¿Q-Q-Qué me hi-hi-hicieron? —gritó rojo de furia.

—Nosotros no hemos hecho nada —contestaron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo creo que de tanto trabajar te has quedado tar-tar-tartamudo —imitó Fred soltando una gran carcajada y enfureciendo más a su hermano.

—S-S-sé que han si-si-sido ustedes —señaló—, la-la-lanza el con-con-contra hechizo — ordenó.

Pero nadie lo escuchó. Todos seguían riendo y comenzaron a irse de ahí, porque el estómago les dolía y si lo seguían escuchando nunca iban a poder parar de reír.

* * *

 _NA:_ _La_ _ **maldición tartamudeante**_ _(conjuro desconocido) es una maldición que no se conoce en detalle, pero se supone que hace a una persona tartamudear cada vez que intenta hablar._

 _Como su conjuro es desconocido invente el nombre, espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	12. ¡Adiós a la cámara!

_Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje:_ _ **Colin Creevey**_

 _Embrujo:_ _ **Repugnancia**_

 **¡Adiós a la cámara!**

Harry estaba harto.

Colin siempre se la pasaba tomando fotos de él y sus amigos en cualquier circunstancia. Para él no importaba el momento. Su cámara siempre estaba lista para la acción.

Muchos le decían a Harry que fuera duro y directo con él para que lo dejara de molestar; sin embargo, él no podía hacer eso.

Fue así cómo comenzó a sugerirle cosas diferentes. Un nuevo hobby.

Primero le pidió que fuera el aguador del equipo de quidditch, pero siempre lo descubría tomándoles fotos a su estilo de volar o cómo conseguía atrapar la snitch.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, fue intentado diferentes tipos de actividades. Todo era para que dejara a un lado su aparato mágico, pero Colin siempre se las arreglaba para tenerlo a la mano.

Después de escuchar todas las quejas de Harry, Hermione le propuso una solución. Sabía que no debía maldecir a ningún alumno, pero la paciencia del pelinegro estaba llegando a su límite y terminaría haciéndole daño, sin intención, a su pequeño fan.

—Mira Harry, este hechizo no es dañino, solo va a sentir como si le dieran pequeños toques y soltara cualquier objeto, por ejemplo, su cámara fotográfica —explicaba Hermione por décima vez, pero Harry seguía negándose a utilizarlo.

Sin embargo, a petición de Hermione, lo estuvo practicando en sus tiempos libres y rápidamente lo dominó. La paciencia de Harry se acabó cuando Colin le organizó una firma de autógrafos con foto incluida en el Lago Negro.

Un tic nervioso se instaló en su ojo derecho y sin pensarlo murmuró: relashio. De inmediato, Colin soltó la cámara dejándola caer al suelo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Qué sucede, Colin? —cuestionó como si nada el pelinegro.

—¡Harry! —gritó emocionado—. Mira lo que preparé. Todos los chicos de primero quieren tu foto autografiada.

Todos los alumnos de primero estaban formados en una fila, listos para su fotografía con el niño que vivió y su autógrafo, pero, en cuanto Colin volvió a tomar su cámara, la dejó caer nuevamente.

—No puedo agarrar mi cámara —se quejó amargamente.

—Déjame ver —dijo Harry levantándola y viendo que, desgraciadamente, no le había pasado nada, estaba intacta.

Cada vez que Colin quería tomar la cámara, esta le daba toques y terminaba soltándola.

Gracias a Merlín su plan había funcionado. Rápidamente, salió de ahí con una brillante sonrisa.

* * *

 _NA:_ _El_ _ **embrujo de repugnancia**_ _(Relashio) es un hechizo que obliga a un objeto o persona a soltar su agarre sobre algo, o repele objetos con la fuerza de otro objeto._

 _Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	13. ¿Ha pasado por aquí la snitch, profesor?

_Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de noviembre de la Copa de la Casa 18/19_ _"_

 _Fanart:_ _ **( /thrumugnyr/art/Have-you-seen-the-Snitch-307278067)**_

 **¿Ha pasado por aquí la snitch, profesor?**

Cada vez que había un partido de quidditch entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin, toda la escuela enloquecía. Contando al siempre amargado y gruñón profesor de pociones Severus Snape. Aunque solo lo hacía por una razón: ver la cara de absoluta felicidad de cierto buscador de Gryffindor del cual no podía despegar los ojos.

Sabía que pronto alguien se daría cuenta, pero no le importaba mucho; por eso siempre cargaba su fiel periódico: El Profeta. Según él, para leerlo durante todo el partido.

Todo el mundo estaba al tanto del odio que le profesaba Severus Snape a Harry Potter solo por parecerse demasiado a su padre, pero, sus ojos, eran iguales a los de Lily. Esa mirada siempre lograba derretirlo por dentro.

Tuvo este descubrimiento durante el primer partido de quidditch de Harry. Intentó de todo. Incluso trató de volcar toda su fuerza de voluntad en odiarlo, pero el brillo en sus ojos se lo impedía.

Cuando alguien intentó tirar a Harry de su escoba, un sentimiento de protección brotó dentro de su pecho y, desde ese momento, se proclamó su guardaespaldas oficial. Claro que, solo él sabía de esto.

* * *

Harry podía sentir los ojos de Severus sobre él todo el tiempo, pero, de repente, dejó de notar esa mirada penetrante que, aunque no lo admitiera, le encantaba. Esto hizo que fuera a ver qué distraía tanto a su querido profesor.

—Perdón profesor, ¿ha visto pasar la snitch por aquí? —preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa.

* * *

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que su gran obsesión lo observaba y le hablaba desde el cielo.

Esto dejó petrificado a Severus, pero no dejó ver ninguna expresión. Solo atinó a gruñir por lo bajo y continúo leyendo su amado periódico. Sin embargo, por dentro estaba feliz de tener la atención del niño que vivió y que se juró cuidar y proteger, incluso del mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a **Kristy SR** por ser mi beta en esta ocasión._

 _También dedico este intento de Snarry a_ _ **xxxIloveKISSHUxxx**_


	14. Te amo

_Esta historia participa en el juego de quidditch de noviembre de la Copa de la Casa 18/19_

 _Fanart:_ _**/btrumple/art/Sweet-s-Beast-319003823)**_ _**de BTRumple**_

 **Te amo**

Todos los leones se encontraban celebrando en la sala común. Gryffindor había ganado por tercer año consecutivo la Copa de Quidditch, por lo que la profesora McGonagall les autorizó hacer una fiesta.

 _«El equipo de quidditch se lo merece»,_ pensaba Minerva.

Además, su la equipo ayudó a ganar una jugosa apuesta contra el murciélago de las mazmorras, Severus Snape.

Mientras los alumnos disfrutaban de la fiesta, Remus sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. El castaño trataba de controlar a Moony, ya que esté quería destrozar a todas las chicas que se abalanzaban sobre Sirius.

Remus estaba enamorado de su amigo, pero por miedo a perder su amistad, no se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Además, Sirius siempre andaba coqueteando con quien se le pusiera enfrente, y sabía que jamás le correspondería.

Abatido, subió a la habitación que compartía con los chicos para lamentarse y sacar toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

Por otro lado, Sirius sentía una mirada fría y penetrante en su espalda. Buscando entre sus compañeros descubrió a Remus, quien tenía su instinto asesino al máximo. Súbitamente, sus miradas se encontraron, y la mirada del castaño cambió por una de dolor.

Cuando se percató de la huida de su castaño, comenzó a gritar a todos: "Chocolate, necesito mucho chocolate".

Rápidamente, gracias a su séquito de fans, reunió una gran bolsa con dulces y chocolates. Sin desperdiciar más el tiempo, subió a buscar a Remus.

La escena que encontró lo descolocó por completo. Ante sus ojos, el castaño estaba recostado en su cama, llorando en silencio. Prontamente, se aproximó a él.

—Moony, mira lo que conseguí —dijo alegremente. Al no recibir respuesta, se inquietó—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó sentándose a un lado.

Remus se tensó por la cercanía. No quería voltearse, pero el olor a chocolate lo desconcentraba terriblemente.

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, pero no esperaba encontrarse muy cerca de Sirius. Sin embargo, el azabache lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó un poco más a él. Podían sentir la respiración del otro sobre la boca.

Era una sensación que los invitaba a besarse. Sin pensarlo mucho, Sirius terminó con el espacio que existía entre ellos y lo besó lentamente, disfrutando de esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar.

Al separarse, sus miradas se encontraron, expresando sin palabras todos sus sentimientos.

—Te amo —murmuró Sirius sobre sus labios, mientras lo besaba nuevamente.

Remus estaba en shock. no podía creer que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos y, sin pensarlo, se confesó.

—Yo también te amo.

No obstante, mientras se besaban, Remus ya estaba pensando en algunas reglas que iba a establecer para evitar que alguien le quitara a su amor.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a **Kristy SR** por ser mi beta._


	15. Porpentina

_Este fic participa en el minirreto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _Petición_ _ **:**_ " _ **En el que Newt dice a Tina algo bonito, pero mete la pata**_ " _**de Bell**_

 **Porpentina**

 _Querida Tina:_

 _Creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa pronto. El Ministerio de Magia me ha prohibido los viajes internacionales debido a que el MACUSA exageró lo que sucedió en Estados Unidos._

 _Mi libro va muy bien, ya casi está terminado._

 _Encontré una criatura del mundo muggle en el parque cerca de mi casa. Por lo que he estudiado, se llama puercoespín._

 _Es del tamaño de un escarbato, pero a la vez parece un pequeño roedor. Lo sorprendente es su defensa: cuando se siente amenazado, de entre su pelaje le salen unas púas muy puntiagudas y que evitan que los animales o los humanos se acerquen y lo toquen._

 _No son venenosas sus púas, no te preocupes. Tardé un poco en acercarme a él. Al parecer, puede sentir mi magia y eso lo altera, pero al fin lo logré._

 _Lo llamé Teeny. Espero que no te moleste. ¿Sabes?, me recuerda mucho a ti, de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez._

 _Te veías tan hermosa, con tu cabello suelto mientras el viento jugaba con él. Y cuando me viste usar magia frente a Jacob todo cambió, te pusiste tan a la defensiva que pensé que tu cabello me atacaría._

 _Además, me enterraste las uñas cuando nos dirigíamos al MACUSA y el pinchazo que sentí fue muy similar al que me dio Teeny la primera vez que traté de tocarlo y acercarme a él._

 _Por cierto, ¿sabías que tu nombre proviene de Porpentine, un nombre utilizado para Porcupine, que en español significa puercoespín?_

 _Por eso Teeny siempre me recuerda a ti._

 _Bueno, me despido, tengo que ponerle su pomada al kelpie, si no Bunty se va a quedar sin dedos._

 _Saludos_

 _N.S._

* * *

 _NA:Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. El humor no es mi fuerte pero creo que encontraran algo xD_

 _Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	16. Buenas acciones

_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje:_ _ **Pansy Parkinson**_

 **Buenas acciones**

La guerra había comenzado y Hogwarts era la sede de la batalla final, donde el destino del mundo mágico se disputaba entre la Orden del Fénix y los Mortífagos.

Pansy no quería imaginar lo que pasaría si Dumbledore ganaba la guerra. Ella era una sangre pura, pero vivir el mismo infierno que Draco no era una opción. Los Malfoy habían sido enviados a vivir como muggles cuando los atraparon ayudando a Lord Voldemort.

Ambos tenían la promesa de no entrometerse, pero, claro, Lucius Malfoy tenía que embarrar a Draco en sus asuntos.

Poco faltó para que Pansy también se viera involucrada. Gracias a su necedad de pasar todo el verano con los Greengrass, se había salvado de hacerle compañía a Draco en el Londres muggle.

Cuando fue el momento de regresar al colegio, las cosas no andaban bien. Durante su viaje en el Expresso, se dio cuenta de que los profesores eran los mismos aurores que servían a Dumbledore. El miedo se apoderó rápidamente de ella. Daphne, al darse cuenta de esto, se encargó de contarle que algunos mortífagos estaban trabajando en desenmascarar a Dumbledore; eso la calmó un poco, aunque no confiaba en nadie.

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho en el colegio. Los nuevos profesores se encargaban de que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor torturaran a los de Slytherin, haciendo más grande la rivalidad entre las casas.

Pansy siempre terminaba recibiendo un castigo por defender a los de primero. Desgraciadamente, esto la volvió víctima de la mayoría de alumnos. Cuando se enteró de que Potter estaba en el colegio, deseó poder hacer algo.

Hechizarlo no era una opción, pero sabía que el Lord lo estaba buscando. Rápidamente, fue al baño del segundo piso y envió la señal a los mortifagos para que llegaran al castillo.

—¡Ahí está Parkinson!¡Atrápenla! —escuchó gritar a Granger al momento en que un rayo de color azul le daba en el pecho.

La vida de Pansy pasó frente a ella y después cayó en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, el castillo estaba destruido. Se encontraba desorientada y solo esperaba que los mortífagos hubieran llegado a tiempo, para salvar al mundo mágico.

* * *

 _NA:Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	17. El bien mayor

_Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2018-19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje:_ _ **Lucius Malfoy**_

 _ **El bien mayor**_

Lucius Malfoy estaba sorprendido por la dirección que habían tomado las cosas. Dumbledore y Potter estaban cada día estaba más dementes.

Él conocía la profecía entre el Lord y Potter, y deseaba poder capturar al azabache para conocer los planes que Albus tenía para el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, su espía no le dio la información correcta y cayó en una emboscada de los aurores.

Sabía que había fallado y que ahora su familia pagaría las consecuencias.

Después de unos meses en Azkaban, el Winzegamot lo sentenció a vivir en el mundo muggle junto con su familia. Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el ministerio les quitó todo lo que poseían.

Los dejaron vagar por Londres muggle, para que empezaran a hacerse una idea. Poco a poco, fueron consiguiendo un lugar donde vivir, ya que Voldemort los había ayudado sin que el ministerio se diera cuenta.

Lucius solo podía pensar en vengarse y, cuando recibió la lechuza de Pansy sobre la situación de Hogwarts, no titubeó en ir ayudar a los mortifagos; tal vez no era útil en el campo de batalla, pero como estratega nadie podía ganarle.

Y fue así cómo la batalla final fue planeada y dirigida desde un pequeño apartamento en el mundo muggle, ganando por el bien mayor que Lord Voldemort había profetizado.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	18. Parque de diversiones

_"Este fic participa en el mini reto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Relación:**_ _Filial (madre/hijo o hija y padre/hijo o hija)_

 _ **Personaje:**_ _Albus Potter_

 **Parque de diversiones**

Cada año, en el cumpleaños de Albus, Harry lo llevaba a pasar un día completo en el parque de diversiones. Le encantaba ver la felicidad de su hijo al subirse a todos los juegos mecánicos, comer mucha comida chatarra y ganar algunos juegos donde regalaban cualquier cosa como: peluches, juegos de mesa, pelotas, etc.

Albus disfrutaba como nadie este día, porque, a pesar de que su padre siempre estaba con ellos, ese día todo lo hacían juntos.

Le gustaba tenerlo para él, aunque fuera solo un día. El resto del año no le importaba compartirlo con sus hermanos y su madre, pero en su cumpleaños él era todo para su padre. Lo veía en su mirada.

Aunque estaba un poco nervioso. Ese año entraría a Hogwarts y, viendo el cambio que James tuvo, pensaba que le pasaría lo mismo y por eso quería disfrutar al máximo el día.

Además, estaba preocupado por su selección en Hogwarts. _«¿Y si no quedo en Gryffindor? ¿Se decepcionará papá? ¿Me seguirá queriendo?»,_ pensaba Albus.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Harry preocupado por el cambio de su hijo.

—En nada, es solo que quiero disfrutar este día —dijo nervioso—. A lo mejor ya no podremos venir después de que entre a Hogwarts, así como pasó con James.

—Claro que vamos a venir —indicó Harry sonriendo y abrazándolo—. Esto ya no lo hace James porque él no quiere, mientras tú quieras lo seguiremos haciendo.

—¿Y si no quedo en Gryffindor? —expresó con tristeza—, ya no vas a querer hacerlo.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso? —preguntó molesto Harry.

—Nadie, solo es algo que he estado pensando —respondió con tristeza.

—No pienses en eso, cualquier casa es buena y yo siempre voy a estar contigo, sin importar dónde estés, ni la edad que tengas.

Ambos se abrazaron y se reconfortaron. Algo le decía a Harry que Ginny tenía algo que ver, así que al regresar a casa tendría una larga charla con su querida esposa.

—Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó para animar un poco más a su hijo.

—¡A la montaña rusa! —gritó emocionado Albus; ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	19. Medianoche

_"Este fic participa en el mini reto de marzo para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje:**_ _Sirius Black_

 _ **Uso mi extra de 100 palabras**_

 **Medianoche**

Era medianoche y, como siempre, su fiel pesadilla llegaba puntual. Jamás podría volver a conciliar el sueño. A pesar de sentirse tan cansado, siempre le pasaba lo mismo: los recuerdos de Azkaban lo seguían atormentando todo el tiempo.

Por lo menos ahora solo Lunático estaba en Grimauld Place. Lo había convencido de quedarse a vivir ahí, así no volvería a estar ni a sentirse tan solo. Aunque en estos casos, agradecía poder lanzar hechizos insonorizadores a su habitación para no preocupar a su amigo.

O eso pensaba, cuando Remus entró con varita en mano buscando el motivo de aquellos gritos.

—¿Estas bien, Sirius? —preguntó olfateando y revisando detalladamente a su alrededor—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy bien —respondió preocupado—. Estoy seguro de haber lanzado un hechizo insonorizador antes de dormir.

—Lo hiciste —afirmó—, pero, Lunático, te escucho. Ahora dime la verdad, ¿qué sucede?

—Lo siento, no quise preocuparte, pero yo...

Y con esas palabras Sirius comenzó a contarle sus pesadillas. Conforme la historia avanzaba, Remus se sentía culpable por la situación de su amigo. Él le dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Lo siento tanto —dijo interrumpiendo a Sirius—. Yo jamás creí que pasarías por todo eso. En verdad lo lamento.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, no fue tu culpa —comentó abrazandolo.

Y así se quedaron toda la noche, abrazados llorando sus penas.

Por la mañana, el primero en despertar fue Sirius, quien se sentía como nuevo. Aunque, al percatarse de que tenía compañía en la cama, rápidamente recordó lo sucedido. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrazó a Remus por la espalda y besó su nuca.

—Muchas gracias, Lunático.

Mientras tanto, Remus, quien ya estaba despierto, se tensó al sentir el abrazo y el beso de Sirius. Lunático se alegró y sentía como si estuviera retozando dentro de él.

Todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando por Sirius salieron a flote en ese momento. Tenía miedo de ser rechazado y perder su amistad. Sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue alejarse de su amigo y huir de la habitación, dejando a un pelinegro desconcertado.

Remus pasó todo el día evitando a Sirius. No tenía idea de qué podría decirle, cómo justificar su comportamiento, por lo que decidió irse a la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Pero un grito aterrador se escuchó desde la habitación de Sirius y, sin pensarlo, fue nuevamente a verlo.

Era medianoche cuando encontró a su amigo en posición fetal, sufriendo. Al verlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Al ver las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, se sintió tan mal que comenzó a llorar.

Cuando finalmente Sirius se calmó, tomó a Remus y, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, lo besó.

—Por favor, no me dejes —suplicó Sirius.

Al principio, Remus no lo podía creer. Pensó que estaba soñando, pero al sentir la necesidad de Sirius por que le devolviera el beso, no lo pensó más y se dejó llevar, disfrutando del momento.

Una vez más, terminaron durmiendo juntos, con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	20. El viaje

_"Este fic participara en el mini reto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje:**_ _Draco Malfoy_

 **El viaje**

Todo se había ido al traste y Draco estaba furioso por toda la situación. Él tenía esperanza en el niño que vivió y sabía que él era el único que podría ganarle al Lord, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría entregarse al Lord? —gritó con frustración—. Solo a San Potter se le ocurre.

Draco había estado peleando al lado de la luz en la batalla de Hogwarts. Al ver esto, Harry salvó su vida. Sin embargo, él no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se entregara o ayudarle de alguna manera y este era el resultado.

Solo habían pasado dos días y el Lord ya estaba instalado en su casa y, con toda la familia como sus sirvientes, incluso su tía Bella se veía un poco molesta por la situación, pero jamás se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a su amo.

El Lord se adueñó de su hermosa mansión y de la mayor parte de su fortuna. Su padre estaba desesperado; tendría que hacer alguna misión importante para recuperar su estatus frente al Señor Tenebroso, pero él solo lo veía como la basura que siempre trataba, para él, su padre no valía nada.

Por eso decidió hacer aquel pequeño viaje. Era preferible desaparecer del infierno en que vivía. Y si podía ayudar a San Potter, lo haría.

El ritual estaba completo. De alguna manera se las arregló para pasar la magia y conocimientos que poseía hasta el momento a su cuerpo de 11 años. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y que su sueño de ser amigo de Harry se volviera realidad.

Ya estando allá, se las arreglaría para poder contarle todo a Harry y así terminar mucho antes con todo esto.

El momento había llegado.

—Los amo —dijo mientras una luz brillante lo cubría y desaparecía.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	21. La piedra perdida

_"Este fic participa en el mini reto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje:**_ _Hermione Granger_

 **La piedra perdida**

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. No quería contactar con su amigo y mantenerlo en este plano, pero, como le había visto hacer, si podía hablar con él, tenía que hacerlo, lo necesitaba.

Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a girar la piedra de la resurrección en su mano para llamar a su mejor amigo.

—Hola, Harry.

—¿Hermione? ¿Cómo la encontraste?

—Aquel día cuando te fuiste, Ron y yo usamos la capa de invisibilidad y te seguimos —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Te vimos usarla y hablar con Sirius, Remus y tus padres.

—Ustedes no debieron de estar ahí —murmuró.

—Lo sé, Harry, pero no podíamos dejarte solo y hacer lo que hiciste. Sin embargo, llegamos tarde.

—Pasó lo que tenía que pasar Herms. Era inevitable.

—Pero tú te fuiste y las cosas no están bien —reprochó llorando, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos—. Los Weasley fueron capturados y se encuentran encerrados en la mansión Malfoy. Ahí, Quién-tú-sabes, tiene su cuartel y no sé qué hacer para ayudarlos.

—Lo siento, Hermione, no llores —susurró triste—. Sé que no había otra forma de terminar con esta guerra. El profesor Dumbledore me lo aclaró mientras moría.

—Te extraño mucho, Harry.

—Y yo a ti. Lamento haberlos dejado de esta manera, pero era necesario. Ahora solo tienes que matar a Nagini y así acabar con Voldemort.

—Eso haré. Extrañaba charlar contigo, Harry, y espero me dejes seguir contactándote de esta manera.

—Claro que puedes y, además, me encantaría que lo siguieras haciendo, aunque ahora solo tú sabes cómo contactarme. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

—No te preocupes, será nuestro secreto —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras la imagen de Harry se desvanecía, sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sintieron que todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	22. Ser una inefable

_"Este fic participara en el mini reto de mayo para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Personaje:_ _ **Tracey Davis**_

 _ **Hice uso de mis 100 palabras extra**_

 _ **Ser una inefable**_

—Estás loca, Tracey, esa carrera puede ser muy peligrosa, no sabes qué es lo que hacen ahí —gritaba Pansy con preocupación.

—Es que no has escuchado nada de lo que les pasa a los que llegan a entrar —decía Daphne—. Es peligroso, Tracey, piénsalo muy bien.

La reacción de Pansy y Dhapne era de esperarse, ya que fue totalmente una sorpresa saber en dónde realizaría Tracey sus prácticas profesionales.

—Lo sé, chicas, y ya lo he pensado bien —respondió Tracey por centésima vez—. Además, es lo único que llama mi atención y prefiero esto a que mis padres traten de casarme saliendo de Hogwarts —afirmó.

Primer día…

Hoy era la iniciación de sus prácticas. Los nervios la carcomían por dentro, pero, como buena Slytherin, sus emociones no la delataban.

—Hoy comienzan sus prácticas en la mejor área del mundo mágico —explicó un joven encapuchado—. Debido al cuidado que debemos de tener para evitar infiltraciones o filtraciones de cualquier tipo, realizarán un juramento mágico muy especial, el cual, si aprecian su vida, lo cumplirán al pie de la letra.

Todos los aspirantes estaban asustados, pero nadie dijo nada.

Poco a poco los fueron llamando a una habitación para explicarles las reglas y realizar el juramento. Al final, si no estaban de acuerdo, les lanzaban un obliviate y los sacaban de ahí. En caso contrario, les entregaban el uniforme que usarían a partir de ese momento.

El turno de Tracey llegó; sin embargo, minutos después ya lucía su nuevo uniforme dirigiéndose al departamento del tiempo sintiéndose muy contenta.

—No esperaba menos de los inefables —se decía a sí misma, viendo una pequeña marca en su muñeca, la cual era la única prueba de que ella pertenecía ahí.

Primer proyecto personal…

No había sido fácil. Sus prácticas habían comenzado lentamente y su incorporación en el departamento fue bien vista por todos. Mientras investigaba el funcionamiento del tiempo, una idea cruzó por su cabeza: crear un giratiempo pequeño que lograra pasar imperceptible a los ojos y que, al momento de regresar a su tiempo, su presencia fuera eliminada de la mente de todos los que la conocieron o platicaron con ella.

Poco a poco, su estadía en la Sala del Tiempo fue más prolongada. No podía dejar de pensar en eso y su investigación crecía y crecía. Para el momento de su graduación, ella era una de las pocas personas que comprendían el funcionamiento del tiempo.

Aún le faltaban algunas cosas para lograr llevar a cabo su proyecto, pero gradualmente lo lograría, porque ella nunca dejaría de ser una inefable.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	23. Apuesta

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Mascota:**_ _Sapo_

 **Apuesta**

— _Draco, Draco, Draco, tú sabes muy bien que jamás lograrías convencer a tus padres de comprarte la mascota que_ _tú_ _deseas, y mucho menos podrás llevarla a Hogwarts —retó Blaise Zabini a su mejor amigo._

— _Claro que sí, mis padres me la_ _comprarán_ _y harán hasta lo imposible porque pueda llevar un lobo a Hogwarts, te lo puedo asegurar —replicó mordazmente Draco._

— _Bueno, si_ _tú_ _lo dices… —dijo con una mirada maliciosa._

— _¿Dudas de mí? —preguntó incrédulo._

— _Obviamente que dudo de ti, si lograras que te compraran, mmm… no lo sé, un sapo, por ejemplo, comenzaría a creerte todo —respondió el chico moreno maliciosamente._

— _Hugh, obviamente no pediría eso. Esas cosas son horribles y asquerosas_ — _objetó_ _Draco._

— _¿Ves? Jamás te atreverías a pedirlo. Además, ellos no lo permitirían —reconoció con burla._

— _Ya verás que lo haré y te_ _tragarás_ _tus palabras, Blaise —finalizó Draco saliendo de la habitación._

* * *

En la tienda de mascotas se podía ver la incomodidad de la familia Malfoy desde el momento en que su hijo decidió que un sapo enorme, verde, feo y verrugoso sería su nueva mascota.

Draco conocía perfectamente los pensamientos de su padre.

«Un Malfoy jamás se compraría esa cosa para mascota», pero su orgullo era más grande y no se echaría hacia atrás en esa absurda apuesta.

Aún no comprendía cómo se las ingeniaba Zabini para meterlo en este tipo de aprietos. La cara de sus padres, obviamente de desagrado, se escucharon como un murmullo…

—¿Estás seguro Draco? —preguntó su madre por enésima vez.

—Sí, madre —declaró el pequeño, no muy convencido, sin que en su cara se mostrara la más mínima repulsión hacia el animal.

Conocía demasiado bien a sus padres y sabía que sobre él se cernía una gran tormenta, la cual se desataría al llegar a su casa.

—Ve a pagar, Draco, para que podamos irnos —replicó Lucius molesto.

Por supuesto que ahora Narcissa entendía por qué su hijo se había empeñado dar su palabra de mago al dejarlo elegir una mascota. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginaron que, de entre todos los exóticos y hermosos animales que se encontraban en la tienda, Draco eligiera aquel repugnante animal.

—Esta me la pagarás muy caro, Blaise —afirmó el pequeño niño rubio saliendo del lugar junto a sus padres, prometiendo una lenta y muy dolorosa venganza para su mejor amigo.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


	24. Reflejo

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Mascota:**_ _Pato_

 **Reflejo**

Cada vez que estaba frente a ese peculiar espejo, su reflejo le brindaba aquello que más deseaba su corazón y eso era a _Ducky_ el pato, la mascota de Aberforth, su hermano.

Gracias a su hermano, la única mascota que habían logrado comprar era un pequeño pato. Él, como nuevo estudiante de Hogwarts, quería una criatura mágica, pero Aberforth se había empeñado tanto en llevarse al pequeño pato que su padre no tuvo más remedio que disculparse con él y prometer que se lo compensaría en navidad.

Él estaba tan furioso que no podía ni ver al pato. Extrañamente, unas ganas asesinas se apoderaban de él cada que lo veía cerca de su sofá favorito.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, se fue acercando y encariñando con el animalito. Cada vez que se sentaba a leer un libro cerca de la chimenea, _Ducky_ se subía a su regazo para dormir y recibir una buena dosis de caricias. Sin embargo, como el pato era de su hermano, él no podría llevárselo a la escuela.

Para él, la despedida fue muy dura; extrañaría demasiado a _Ducky_. Su familia no lo veía de esa manera. Pensaron que era un poco exagerado, pero lo dejaron pasar.

Las clases lo distraían lo suficiente para no pensar tanto en _Ducky_. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano y sabía que nunca lo cuidaba como debía, pero él no podía hacer nada; solo esperaba las vacaciones de navidad para poder verlo nuevamente.

El tiempo pasó lento y tortuoso, y por fin regresó a casa.

Lo primero que hizo al ver a sus padres fue preguntar por _Ducky_. No obstante, las respuestas fueron evasivas, así como las miradas de sus padres que eran de disculpa.

Al llegar a casa le contaron lo sucedido...

— _Ducky_ el pato fue herido por un episodio de descontrol mágico de tu hermana —dijo con tacto su madre—. No sobrevivió.

Obviamente no culpaba a sus hermanos, pero su corazón solo quería poder tenerlo sobre su regazo una vez más.

* * *

 _NA: Espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia. Y muchas gracias a_ _ **Miss Lefroy Fraser**_ _por ser mi beta oficial de la copa de las casas._


End file.
